1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device and system for use in neurological surgery, and more particularly relates to a tube for protecting a nerve which may be placed on the nerve without disrupting the nerve.
2. Background Information
Back pain is a very common ailment facing people of all ages. It is a major factor contributing to lost workdays, and results in pain, discomfort and immobility to sufferers. Continued suffering often results in surgery.
When an individual suffers from back pain, it is typically caused by compression of a nerve root as it leaves the spinal column. The spinal column consists of vertebrae which are located adjacent to each other, inter-vertebral discs between each of the vertebrae, a spinal column which is inside the vertebrae, and nerve roots which branch off the spinal cord and exit the spinal column through inter-vertebral foramen. The lower back is called the lumbar spine and is made up of five vertebrae and a sacrum. The middle of the back is the thoracic spine and has twelve vertebrae. The neck is the cervical spine and has seven vertebrae. The vertebrae provide both support and protection for the spinal cord. The inter-vertebral discs, which are located between each individual vertebra, connect the vertebrae together and provide cushion and support.
The inter-vertebral disc is a large round ligament which connects the vertebrae together. It is made up of two parts. The outer ring is the annulus, which is the stronger part and is responsible for connecting the vertebrae. The inner area is the nucleus pulpous which is soft and has the consistency of crabmeat. The nucleus pulpous acts as the shock absorber for the spine.
The nerve roots which exit the spinal cord via the inter-vertebral foramen, carry the messages of the central nervous system from the brain to the extremities and back again. The nerve roots can send signals of pain to the brain when they are pinched or irritated by contact with any of the parts of the vertebral column.
When the inter-vertebral discs become herniated or inflamed, they may touch and compress nerve roots passing through the inter-vertebral foramen. When this occurs, the pressure may be felt as pain in the extremities.
In some patients, the components of the spinal column deteriorate so that they no longer perform their supportive and protective function. In these cases, the spinal roots may be compressed and pinched, and some sort of surgery or immobility may be the only treatment. There are a number of prior art devices which are used in such a situation. These include devices which replace a disc, or which hold two discs apart to prevent pinching of the nerve which passes between the vertebrae. Sometimes spacers are inserted into the body of the vertebra to build up a vertebra.
In certain medical conditions, a treatment to various ailments such as epilepsy or chronic pain are treated by applying electricity or an electric field to the region around a nerve. The prior art has insulation of an electrical wire around a nerve. Such an insulation would be an option when treating ailments that are benefited by direct stimulation of nerves by electricity. The nerve protecting tube of the present invention can be used in the same application. It surrounds nerve and is connected by electrical wires to a source of electricity. When indicated by the treatment, electricity is applied to the nerve protecting tube, which has embedded in it a tracing of conductive material that may spiral around the inside, the outside, or both inside and outside of the nerve protecting tube. This strip of conductive material would be of a material that is conductive to electricity but non-corrosive and non-reactive in the human body.
However, none of these options provide a protection for the nerve as it passes leaves the spinal cord and passes through the inter-vertebral foramen or through the carpal tunnel. A protective device for the nerve is difficult to achieve because such a protective device would have to be slipped over the nerve without cutting the nerve, and then closed to protect the nerve from compression. What is needed is a tube which can be placed in an open position for positioning on the nerve, and which can then be moved to a closed position for protecting the nerve. Such a tube would be inserted into the inter-vertebral opening or in other areas in which nerve tissue was to be protected from physical damage and compression. What is also needed is a nerve protecting tube that would allow direct electrical stimulation to a nerve.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.